In a typical multi-point video conferencing system, video information generated by a camera on one terminal is duplicated and sent to each video monitor port of the other terminals. Thus, the network traffic generated by each of the cameras is multiplied by the total number of monitor ports on all the other terminals. In certain network topologies, the additional traffic resulting from this duplication of video information can negatively impact the network and require a greater investment in network infrastructure. For example, in an arrangement where all the terminals are connected to a single network segment, the duplication of video traffic for all terminal monitor ports is carried on the lead network connection of the segment and could contribute to localized network overload problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video conferencing system that will reduce the duplication of video information on the network to a minimum level required by the network topology.